Can(t) Sleep Love
by Alexia.The.Fangirl
Summary: Kevin is a sassy bisexual nerd who's always getting himself into trouble. Eddward is The Shark of Peach Creek High, and also gay himself. These two are obsessed with eachother, but neither are able to figure out why until a certain boy throws things to shit. This is a story full of teenage drama no one asked for! Might go up to M for later chapters if I decide to. AkwardAF.
1. The Fun is About to End

**Hello, My name is Alexia. This is my first fanfic, so make sure you give me any advice you want!** _For those of who have read my story before: I added a lot more to this chapter, so please read again to fully understand all the other chapters._ If **you have any ideas for how the story should progress just message me or just leave a comment. This involves the pairing Edd/Kevin(Rev!Kevedd). It's reverse of course so there will be a lot of drama and angst, but don't worry! It won't be a super slow burn, just wait a little bit. On with the story!**

There are a lot of questions surrounding Peach Creek High School, many of them involving a certain boy named Eddward Vincent. I, more than most, have good cause to ask these questions.

Who _is_ he?

Why does he always wear that damned beanie?

Why did he become the Peach Creek Shark?

Why does he target me, Kevin Barr, and nobody else?

He's an enigma, that's for damned sure. Nobody knows anything about him, well except for his seemingly only friend Ed. The guy's a giant, always protecting the Shark. Vincent plays mind-games with people, turning nightmares into reality with just a few words. He's super smart, his eyes full of intelligence. Vincent is terrifying, he knows everything about anyone, and yet he himself remains a mystery. It's almost annoying the way he always seems to be playing a game, with everyone as his chess pieces.

Why do I bring this up? Well, he's staring at me from across the room, again. His piercing ice, blue eyes analyzing everything like Sherlock Holmes. His white striped beanie was pulled low, stopping right above his eyes, making them hooded and the all the more intimidating. I tried not to stare back, but his eyes kept pulling me in. I was as if he had carved them out of ice, and infused them into his stormy sockets. They stared at me with a bored expression, and never once strayed from my face. They were dark, intelligent, and closed off. He studied me, and yet I couldn't get a read on him. They didn't falter, and they never failed to reveal whatever emotion or thought he decided to tell. They were intoxicating.

"KEVIN!" My head spun around, successfully breaking my staring contest with Vincent.

"Yes?" I asked timidly. The teacher rolled her eyes and just gestured to the board with an exasperated expression. I made a show of pulling out my notebook and pencil and looking like I was a star-student, ready to take notes.

The teacher rolled her eyes again, "Just take notes Mr. Barr. I want no more games or else you'll land your sorry butt in detention." I nodded wildly, still putting on the act of a stereotypical star-student. She turned back to the board and continued to drone on about the joys of science. I looked over at Nazz, who was snickering, and flipped her off with a grin on my face. She laughed then turned back to her notebook. I smiled to myself and glanced over at the Shark

I did a double-take and the slightly amused expression Vincent donned. I paled slightly, but gave a barley noticeable smile. It was more of a nervous smile, if anything, but I found that I liked when The Shark didn't look all so menacing.

I looked at my notebook and drew doodles to pass the time. The bell rang just as I was finishing up my doodle of Johnny and Jimmy with Plank inbetween with the quote: 'My two cool gay dads' written at the bottom. The quote was from a show called **Camp Camp** , and I found the image suited my two tormentors. I chuckled and started putting my stuff away. I waved Nazz on and started to close my notebook.

A hand stopped me and fully opened my notebook. The image of Jimmy, Johnny, and Plank stood out since I spent more time on it then anything else, "What is this quote from?"

I sputtered and looked at Vincent. He was hooded in that same mysterious darkness again as he stared at me, waiting for an answer, "U-Um...Just this show called **Camp Camp**. It was a quote from this girl named Erid when she introduced her dads." I closed the notebook and packed away all my stuff in a hurry. I rushed out, my face burning. He's going to tell Jimmy and Johnny, I just know it. God, we were only a week into school and I'm already going to get a beat down. It was just a matter of time I guess.

The way he looked at me though...It was almost curiosity. Why didn't he just ask me? He NEVER has any reservations about saying whatever he wants. I shivered at the thought of after school, that was when they usually struck. And I didn't mean Jimmy and Johnny. Vincent was always involved somehow, and when he wasn't he was off harassing me in some dark corner of the school.

I stepped into the library to finish a project for my English Lit class. The project sucked so far, but I knew that presenting it was even more of a bitch. I sat down in the back and prayed to whatever god that will listen that no one bothered me. I had a free period, so I wasn't too worried since most don't have the same one as me. I hummed a few notes of Defying Gravity as I put my headphones on, opting for listening to the actual song. I watched the season 5 Glee version, because I loved all of their voices and how they blend together. I kept listening to Glee songs as I worked, softly singing along since I was the only one in the library. I'm Bisexual so I know it's cliche of me to like musicals and Glee, but I can't help it. At least I have the love of watching football to balance out my straight side.

I suddenly felt the table shift, telling me that someone sat down at the same table as me. I looked up and nearly choked, The Shark.

He sat there, and just stared at me with intensity. I quickly threw my headphones and phone into my bag. If jimmy and Johnny found out...I shivered at the thought. Why was he here? To torment me? To sate the curiosity I saw earlier? Or maybe just to simply put me on edge? Whatever the reason, I didn't like it.

His voice was soft, yet scared me to hear it, "What were you watching? And I warn you," He leaned forward to grab my shirt and pull me towards him, "Do NOT lie to me citrouille, I will know if you even _attempt_ to." I gulped and nodded frantically. He let go and leaned back in his seat.

"I was w-w-watching a show..." I wasn't _lying_ technically, right? Vincent rolled his eyes and huffed. I yelped at my chair slipped out from under me.

Vincent smirked, "The show minnow?" I slowly packed my things up, hoping he wouldn't notice.

I whispered as I stood up, "Glee..." I refused to look at the smirk I'm sure he wore. I looked up at him with a defiance. If I was going to be beat then I might as well make it interesting. After seeing his slightly amused expression I decided against it.

"Hmm...So tell me minnow, do I scare you?" He sat back with that same expression of curiosity he had before.

I didn't hesitate, "Yes." He stared at me, his face guarded. And I was. I was terrified, of him and what he could do. Of what he's already done. Didn't he know that?

The library was suffocating, and it didn't let up. The rows of books were daunting, looming over me as he stared. He stood and walked towards me, and he sat down on the table in front of me. The Shark was still facing me, too close. He lifted his long legs and placed each foot on the arms of my chair. My breathe hitched, too close. He just stared, letting me take in his darkened features.

He was thin, much too thin, and I could only see his muscled. No flab. His face was thin too, his facial features fair. He wore a black jacket with a bright red shirt underneath, ripped black skinny jeans, black ankle boots, and his usual black beanie with white stripes. I couldn't help but blush brightly at the attention he gave.

And just like that he was gone, with only a half packed up bag and note on the table. I picked it up and looked t the perfect handwriting.

 _Meet us under the bleachers directly after school. Don't be late, jimmy and Johnny won't be lenient if you are._

 **Ok, so there it was! The first chapter was kind of short, but I'll do better in the future I swear. Make sure to leave any ideas for the story in the comments and if you have any questions just ask! Oh! And make sure look up Camp Camp on Youtube, it's amazing. Glee is a TV show you also need to check out as well! In this story will be an OC that I did not create, he was created by somebody else. I tweaked the character a little and he added some much needed flair to the story. I will reference a lot of things in this story so make sure you always stick around till the end so I can explain.**


	2. What happened?

**Hey guys! OK so for those of you who have read the first chapter: I added more to it so please read it to understand this chapter! This story is, intimidatingly, a little slow going. I keep getting writers block and I hate it:(**

I stood under the bleachers, note in hand, and scared out of my mind. My hand itched to check the time, but I had left my watch and phone in my locker. I didn't want to get my stuff ruined when they messed with me, my dad would kill me. I grunted and tapped my foot impatiently, they were late! _Don't be late_ my ass! He told ME not to be late and yet he's not here yet!

I ran a hand through my hair, my head free of a hat. I had left it behind as well, "Where the FUCK are they? And HE told ME not to be late...pretentious ass..."

"WOW PLANK! Did you hear that? Yeah I agree, he really needs to apologize!" I spun around in shock, close to tears at hearing those words.

"Hmmm...Yes, you are quite right Johnny."

"Plank."

"Sure."

Vincent strode forward, his eyes never leaving mine. I backed up, but my back hit a wall. Shit. Jimmy and Johnny fell into step behind him, "So tell me minnow...It seems as though you get into trouble quite a lot...I wonder if you _like_ it, hm? Do you like being beat senseless? No? Well it would seem so," He gave a creepy-ass grin and leaned forward to be eye level with me, "Jimmy?"

"Yeah Boss?" Wait-Vincent never asked _Jimmy_ for anything...This was NEW.

"That idea you had earlier? Do it." As he said the final two words he stepped back to make room for Jimmy. He stepped forward and smiled, his teeth perfect and white. They looked like he had spent years working on them. I gulped and attempted to push myself farther into the wall.

"So tell me Kevvy? I heard around the school that you were bi, is that true?" His smile grew wider as he grabbed my hand and wrapped the other arm around my waist, pulled he closer to him. I struggled to get out, but they were all a lot stronger than me. I could feel myself starting to panic. Shit shit shit shit shit shit, "Answer me." His voice was demanding, leaving room for no argument.

"Yes..." I whispered, hoping to this to be a nightmare. I could feel his fingernails digging into my thin waist. Not a dream.

"Oh Plank, he's crying!" I was? The realization just made me cry harder.

"Stop! Please just stop," I couldn't see anything before me, at least not anything in the present, "I didn't do anything this time! D-Da-STOP!" I felt the arms around me go slack, so I pushed away and fell to a heap on the ground. I was panicking, I couldn't breathe...I tried to suck air in but found I couldn't. I felt a hand touch my arm and I trashed and backed away.

"Min...Pu..." The voice faded in and out, but it was calming. I tried to focus on the voice, "Pumpkin...Let me help...I'm sorry..." I gasped when I saw the colors of the violet sky.

A voice above me hushed me, "Oh Pumpkin, I am so sorry. It's ok...Shhhh..." He ran his fingers through my hair and and held my hand. I suddenly sat up and backed away. Vincent...Was...Comforting me?

"Wh-Where are jimmy and Johnny?" My voice was rough from the crying. Vincent looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"Gone. I told them to leave when you started to have a panic attack. I-I," He seemed to have trouble saying the words, "I'm sorry. I just meant for them to tease you, not to cause...This." I stared in disbelief. Did he just apologize?

I looked down, hoping he wouldn't ask questions, "Whatever." Long fingers gently lifted my head to look at the owner. His expression was again dark, searching, and curious.

"Tell me."

"Huh?" He rolled his eyes.

"Tell me what had happened to trigger that. " I shook my head frantically and stood up. My dad was going to kill me. I tried to run away, but a hand wrapped around my wrist to stop me.

"I am going to drive you home. Don't try to ride that deathtrap, it's far too dangerous when you are like this." I nodded numbly. Why fight it?

As we drove I could feel his cold eyes glancing at me, but I refused to look at him. I checked my phone, I had already grabbed my stuff, and cringed at all of the texts and calls from my dad. I felt fear fill me at the thought of going home to _him_.

"Let me out here."

Eddward stopped in confustion, "This isn't your home, Kevin." I nodded.

"Yeah I know, It's the next street over. Right here is just fine." I bit my lip and looked down. What do I say?

"Meet me here at 6:30 tomorrow, and don't be late Pumpkin. You'll be late without that deathtrap of yours, and I owe you." Shock? No, that wasn't a strong enough word for how I felt at that exact moment.

"First off: It's called a motorcycle. Second: Owe me?" He simply nodded and unlocked my door. I stepped out and grabbed my bag.

"Thanks Vincent." Satisfied with the almost hidden shock he donned I closed the door and walked off to my inevitable doom. What would Jimmy Johnny say when I went in tomorrow? I groaned into my hands. I thought back to what Eddward had said. I decided in that moment to NEVER tell him. Or anyone else. All he would do was laugh at me so whats the point?

I turned onto my street and up to my house. I grimaced with my hand over the handle. Opening the door I was greeted with my dad in his usual chair.

He frowned deeper, "You were late Kevin, you know how I don't like that," I winced and suddenly all of bruises felt much more pronounced, as if they were trying to push against my skin to escape. My breathing went shallow and short, "Come here Kevin."

"Yes Dad."

 **Ok, so please don't hurt me! This will get better I promise! So as I said, This story is awkward as first, but it will get much smoother when I do Eddward's POV. Please comment and tell me what you think!**


	3. What is going on here?

**I honestly don't like the last chapter, but I'm going to explain it in this chapter. I planned this one out a lot better and I actually like it. Please comment what you think please! Over 100 people have read this fic but zero people have reviewed! #Outraged**

I looked over in the mirror and groaned. Bruises littered my body, leaving me sore and in a large amount of pain. The reason I was late came to mind and I groaned again. Damn you Eddward.

I threw the covers off and stumbled into the bathroom, it was waaaay too earlier to shower. It was 4:00 and Nazz would be here in 20 minutes, better hurry. I turned the water on and grabbed some clothes. I chose some dark blue skinny jeans, and over-sized green sweater, my usual hat, and off-brand UGGs. I also made sure to grab some fluffy socks, because my feet hurt like a bitch. I slipped into the shower and moaned in relief. The hot water loosened all of my knots and bruises, leaving me in perfect bliss.

I got out and quickly got dressed, Nazz would be here in a minute. God. I really hope the J's and Eddward don't decide to mess with me today. And PE! Oh God, I guess I'll have to get dressed in the bathroom again.

"Hey Kevin!" I spun around and pulled Nazz into my arms. We hugged for 10 minutes as I cried. We separated, "I am so sorry Kevin, about the panic attack and your dad."

I nodded, "Yeah, let's just hurry up. I don't want my dad to find you." She nodded and we went to the bathroom. She pulled out her make-up kit and started to cover up the bruises with foundation.

"God Kevin, This looks bad. Did he..." I shook my head and she let out a relieved sigh, "Good. So tell me about the panic attack. You said Jimmy and Johnny were there?"

"Yeah, and so was Eddward. If started out normal enough, but then Eddward told Jimmy that he could 'try' something. Jimmy wrapped his arms around me and started saying stuff about my sexuality. It was horrible Nazz! I just totally blacked out! Nothing even happened and I started to freak! I-I-I just...I j-just don't know what to do to fix it!" Nazz hummed as she listened to me, probably to calm me down. It was working.

"You don't have to answer to them Kevin, besides, you need to start standing up for yourself a lot more. it's like when I always got mad with you over the whole bike thing," We both chuckled at the memory, "You were my best friend, but I needed to stand up to you anyways! I needed to protect my self and not worry so much about the friendship. Don't worry about anyone else but yourself for right now. You always protect everyone else around you, and here you are falling apart!" I nodded, but I was scared. I thought back to everything that's happened to me and grimaced. Was I really that cowardly?

"Ok...Would you mind...Giving m a ride?" Eddward wanted me to meet him, but I don't have to right? Right?

She smiled, "Sure! We can listen to your musical playlist on the way! Ok...Almost there...Aaaand done! Nobody is ever going to know, don't you worry." She giggled cutely and grabbed both of our bags. I grabbed mine from her and hugged her in thanks. I wonder how Eddward is going to react? I shivered in fear and followed Nazz out the window.

 **Eddward's POV**

Where the hell was he? That cretin was 15 minutes late! I growled and pulled away from the curve. As I drove I tried to decide what to do to him for this transgression. Beat him? Probably not the best idea at this moment in time. What WAS that anyway? He sounded like he was about to say a name, and it didn't sound like Jimmy...It started with a D and an A...His father maybe?

Hmmm...I should ask him about it, but I highly doubt he'll give me an actual answer. It was strange, it only have been five minutes and he freaked out...Maybe Jimmy had done something to him before? I made a mental note to speak to Jimmy on the matter.

I pulled up to the school and sneered, Kevin. I grabbed my bag and stepped out of the car and began to walk up to him. He sat under the tree and doodled, humming along to some song. _What is his deal with drawing..._

He looked better, at least. He had his usual hat on, his bright red flaming out from under it. He also wore an over-sized dark green long sleeved shirt, it really brought out those eyes, and dark blue skinny jeans. The off-brand UGGs and the jewelry complimented the look immensely. He had a black bar and black studs in both ears, as well as a black choker. _Are his fingernails black as well..._ He wasn't goth or anything, but they went with his outfit really well. That blondie must have helped him.

I stopped and stood over him, and being 6' 3" I towered over him, "Minnow...I remember distinctly telling you to meet me somewhere..." I only let my voice rise to a soft murmur.

He looked up, obviously startled, "Vincent! He-Hel-Hello...I e-ended up n-not ne-needing a ride...Thanks anyway?" I narrowed my eyes in anger.

"Oh really? Although you get good grades, you are not very intelligent. After what happened yesterday you need to take it easy." Wait. That's not what I meant to say.

Kevin stood up in confusion, "What? I got a ride from Nazz it's cool. I'm not sure why you even care..." That seems to be an appropriate question.

Instead of answering I gave a swift kick to his gut, effectively shutting him up. He fell back with an _oof_. I kicked him again and walked away, "Such disrespect will not be tolerated in the future Pumpkin." I walked away, satisfied. Now for jimmy...

I found jimmy brushing his teeth in the bathroom, with Johnny rambling on about something to Plank, "Boys." They turned to me and smiled.

"Hey boss! Swim competition is today! You ready?" Johnny asked me the stupidest things sometimes.

"Aren't I always? Now, to the matter at hand. What were you thinking James? You had told me you only wanted to tease the boy, and now you've gone and screwed with him in a way that I did NOT condone. He is _mine_ to mess with, you are lucky I even let you do anything. Should I tell Sebastian about this? About your mistake? No? Well, what other choice do I have? I was put in charge of this school, it's not your place to act out of line," The two trembled in fear, "I have already informed Sebastian of this incontinence. One more time and he won't just give you a warning. Is that clear?" they nodded. I walked to my next class smiling, little did they know they had already had their 'warning'. now was time to see them flop around like the codfish they are.

All Sebastian will do is, at most, send a few men to beat them. Nothing too harmful , and besides. They aren't allowed to mess with my Pumpk-

I stopped walking and just stared. Standing at the bulletin board was a taller man with chocolate brown hair, obsidian eyes, and a thick muscular frame. His jaw was strong, his face soft and hard at the same time. At first glance he is kind and caring, but I knew him for what he really was. He was dark, cold, cruel, and ruthless.

Sebastian.

 **Ok, thank you everyone who liked my story and follows it! It's amazing being able to make something and not feel ashamed! So, I couldn't get rid of the writing block until I ended up being inspired and writing something else. I might post it, but I want to finish this story first. Please, over 100 people and seen this story and no one has commented! Please comment and tell me what you think!**


	4. Not how I expected my first kiss to go

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, shit got in the way. Again. Anyways...I hope you liked the last chapter, because this one is going to be even more exciting! Also, please tell what you guys think!**

 **Eddward's POV**

I strode up to the man and attempted not to let my irritation at the intrusion show, "Sebastian, what brings you here?" I looked at him questioningly as he turned lazily to face me. His dark eyes lit up, his full lower lip stretching into a smirk type smile.

"Prepare for trouble and make it _double,_ " I frowned at the greeting, "Hello darlin', I just transferred here. Decided a change in perspective would be useful for my last two years. Now, how have you been? Or should I ask how dear Kevin is holding up? I heard what happened." His slight southern accent made him appear almost sweet, definitely charming.

I narrowed my eyes, "How did yo-"

A small voice spoke up, effectively cutting me off, "You must be Sebastian Morris, I am supposed to show you around...Vincent!" We both turned and peered at the young boy. Kevin stood there in fear and confusion, his bright green eyes wide. He held onto his backpack tightly.

Sebastian smiled charmingly before I could get a word in, "Why hello there Freckles, you must be Kevin Barr? The one who is supposed to show me around?" Kevin nodded, glancing over at Eddward, "Well lets get to it, see you 'round babe." With a wink he led the small carrot-top away. I seethed with rage as the bastard snaked an arm around Kevin's small waist.

 **Kevin's POV**

I stumbled in confusion as the other male led me around the corner. When we reached it he let go of me and gave me a dazzling smile, it made me slightly dizzy. I looked him over and nearly gasped at how beautiful he was, perfect in every way. Very tall though, easily towering over my mere 5' 3". I know, short right? Hopefully I'll grow more, but already being a sophomore left me little time.

"So, this is the main hall. Most of your classes should be here, since you're a Junior. Oh! And here is my locker. If you ever have any questions you should be able to find me here between classes. Speaking of which..." I opened my locker and threw my bag in there roughly, "So your locker in a bit out of the way, but coming in late in the year will do that to you."

Sebastian chuckled, "I suppose it would. So tell me, I heard you are into males AND females. Is that true? Not that I'm judging, I am gay myself," I nodded, "Well I find you interesting, maybe you'll be interested in joining me for a movie tonight?" I blushed darkly and gulped. Should I? I don't know...Maybe he is making fun of me..No, I would be able to tell. He seemed quite genuine...

"I-I don't know Sebastian...I am not attractive, not like you anyway. And I don't think you'd like me very much..."

Sebastian chuckled, "Darlin', I find you positively adorable, and absolutely gorgeous too, " He winked, making me flush, "Besides, I don't ask many people out, so trust that I do in fact like you." I thought for a second and frowned.

"My dad won't let me...Unless we catch a late movie and I sneak out in the middle of the night. That's the only way, it's a Friday so my dad will be working tomorrow. Is that OK? Sorry to make is complicated..." I squeaked as I was thrown against the wall, the tall man covering my small frame. He kissed me hard, demanding my complete focus to be on him.

 **Sebastian's POV:**

I looked at the small boy as he spoke, his plump lips pink and glossy and oh so inviting. When he trailed off I growled and slammed him into the wall behind him. I ran my tongue over his lovely lower lip and when he didn't open I shoved my tongue in anyway. He gasped and struggled against me, his soft pleas ignored. After a few minutes I was pulled off and thrown to the ground harshly.

I looked at Kevin and chuckled when I realized I was correct. He was slumped against the wall, a panic attack quickly overtaking him. Eddward was all over the boy, his concern evident. I laughed loudly as Kevin finally calmed down. They both looked at me harshly, "I was right, you are BOTH interesting. I still expect you to take me up on that date we discussed, I'll give you the details later, "I rose and brushed myself off, "And be sure to show up, or else Jimmy might just show you exactly what he wanted to do to you yesterday." I winked and walked away, leaving the heaving green-eyed boy scared and in utter shock.

 **What the fuck just happened? Don't worry, I'll explain in the next chapter don't worry. And yeah, this DID take a weird turn, glad you asked;) See you next time! Be sure to comment!**


End file.
